The field of the invention relates generally to coil forming machines, and more particularly to methods and systems for use in configuring coil forming machines. At least some known industrial applications, such as motors, require the use of uniquely shaped coils. Known coils can vary widely, and different applications can require a near custom coil for use.
Generally, to manufacture a custom coil, a trial and error approach is taken to reproduce and replicate a known model coil. Such an approach may be a time consuming and laborious task. Moreover, because of the nature of trial and error, many coils are utilized that cannot be used. As such, the cost of fabricating known coils may be expensive.